The Club Penguin Flood
by HermioneRon13
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Club Penguin was flooded? Well, the remaining penguins on the island need to be evactuated from the ghost town or they die. Meet halarious and even scary characters who form realationships from a natural disaster.


**Characters:**

G

Tasty Purple: Songwriter13 and 525elf's friend

Rookie who is on his test penguin, "Wester8956"

Songwriter13

525Elf

Brookie

Nic: Songwriter13's boyfriend

Maggie

And Nicks Chill: 525Elf's ex husband.

***Disclaimer*** These Club Penguin names are all made up with the exception of Songwriter13, 525Elf, and Tasty Purple who are now famous on Club Penguin and super cool if you are ever lucky enough to see on Club Penguin. Enjoy!

G looked out the fogged window which had even more raindrops on it. He slid his fingers carefully as if he was betting on the one to win the race down the windowsill.

Club Penguin had been experiencing rain for more than fourteen days now. G knew it was time to abandon the island before it would be underwater. G shook his head in distress. How could he be wrong? He put his fist up against the wall and looked at the ground. His blue flippers were now soaked with water. A leak, that Wester8956, G's trusty (well not exactly _that _trusty) sidekick should have fixed. G made a mental note to remind foolish Wester8956, or as he goes by "Rookie", to fix these things that should have already been fixed.

He tapped his spy phone about to call Wester8956, when he came busting through the doors, water with him. "WESTER!"G yelled in despair as his equipment was in ruins from the water. "I'll get it." He bent down to pick up a rag that was clearly not going to stop the leak while a paint can fell on his head from the top shelf. Wester fell to the ground and G rushed towards him. Wester8956 leaned forward and held up a finger. "I'm okay!" He said, stupidly and a little too loud. G handed Wester8956 his spy phone, "Good. I'm sending you on a mission. The remaining penguins that were foolish enough to stay on this island," Wester was about to mention that was G and him, but he held his breath. "I want you to collect them. Be evacuated or if you can't get out find shelter."

This was indeed true. Penguins thought the rain was fun at first. Jumping from puddles to puddles, carrying umbrellas, and putting their finest rain boots on. Until a tsunami hit three days ago and flooded the plaza, cove, and forest. It was so devastating that half of the cove was gone. Trees fell in the forest and the plaza flooded and had to be boarded up. Penguins left the island heading for the pacific, but they would never survive. It'd be a sacrifice leaving this place, but if G's calculations are right, a hurricane and tsunami at 12:01 pm sharp and Club Penguin would never be heard of again.

Wester8956 saluted G, "My honors." And he stepped out of the office heading for what remained of Club Penguin. The Town.

Wester8956 held an umbrella in his hand and his spy phone in the other. He tracked the area for any people, but what he didn't notice two girls were leaning up against the Nightclub wall. He quickly looked up and saw one girl dressed in a black hoddie, diva sunglasses, and a Brown Flutterby. She was laughing with the girl next to her, who had on a pink hoddie, diva sunglasses and a Blonde Flutterby. He walked towards them. The one girl with the brown hair shouted, "STRANGER DANGER!" while her blonde friend laughed. He scanned them with his lazar and pressed a couple of buttons on his spy phone. The blonde girl whispered to her friend, "This feels dirty." She giggled while the brown haired girl looked at Wester8956. "Aha!" Wester pulled up their names on his spy phone. "You two are the two of the seven penguins who are still on the island." He scrolled down on his phone. The brunette said, "So?" and the blonde girl looked at him. "I didn't date you did I?" Wester rolled his eyes, still looking at the screen. It seemed this blonde was more of a player than he. "Tasty Purple." He read off his spy phone and looked at the brunette. "Yup." She nodded. Wester8956 tapped his phone again, searching for the blonde girl's name. Wester wrinkled his nose. "Funny. You aren't on the list. Wait!" He tapped the phone again, easily annoying the blonde. "The only record we have on file for you, Blondie," he pointed at her, "is that you were banned forever." Tasty Purple looked at the blonde who widened her eyes. She quickly hid behind Tasty Purple. "Uhm. Yeah, I totally wasn't." The girl said hiding behind Tasty Purple. Wester8956 made one last click on his phone and examined the girls, "Well since Club Penguin will no longer exist, I'll let you go, 525Elf." The girls gasped because he knew her name. "It also says one of the girls that you guys are friends with is named 'Songwriter13' who is on the island still too. Where can I find her?" Tasty Purple was the first to speak. "She's doing her last, like _last _shift at the Coffee Shop. That's why we are still here." Wester nodded finally understanding these crazy girls. "I need you guys to evacuate tonight, okay?" Wester8956 said, sounding important. That's how he got whatever girl he wanted. 525elf nodded in unison with Tasty Purple. They must have been sisters, or something. They looked alike and acted alike, Wester8956 thought.

Wester8956 headed for the Coffee Shop but turned around when Tasty Purple hollered at him. "WESTER!" She must have recognized him. "Don't try to buy Song a coffee. She doesn't fall for boys like you."

The door made a jingle as Wester walked into the Coffe Shop. At the counter was a girl with her back turned, who must have been filling the coffee bean jar. She must have been Songwriter13, Tasty Purple and 525Elf's _other _sister. He saw a blonde-brown hair was in a side pony-tail and she wore a green apron. She let out a long sigh and turned around. She jumped back, startled to see a new face walk into the Coffee Shop, since this place was a ghost town. Wester8956 looked for words to say but he just kept looking at this girl. He leaned back slyly on the table. Songwriter13 looked at him oddly and said, "Cut it out. What would you like to order?" She held out a notepad. "Y_ou- _I mean! I don't want to order anything." He walked up to the counter, actually strutted. She took her apron off and he saw she had a blue hoddie on, irritated and bored with this boy. "Why are you in the Coffee Shop then?" she asked looking him in the eyes. He eyes were blue, but cold, like ice. "You need to get out of here. There will be no shelter tonight." He flipped his hair trying to act cool. "Uhm. Well, this is my last shift," she put her hand on the tip jar, clearly stating she didn't make enough and that's why she was working even in a natural disaster. Rain pounded on the roof as Wester8956 tried to think of things to say to her, to keep the conversation going. "So, you write songs?" He asked stupidly. She walked out from behind the desk hitting the front lights off. "No. How did you guess?" She asked, fed up. She crossed her arms and walked across the room to hit the back lights off. "So you wanna get some pizza?" He asked trying to make her not turn off the lights so she didn't return to her sisters and so he'd be able to talk to her longer. "Oh my God. I'm not some dumb prep! THE PIZZA SHOP IS BORDED UP! There are levees that are keeping this place from flooding like the plaza! Let alone being able to get pizza." She put her hands through her hair, which made it all messy. Wester wondered if she did this when she was mad. She flicked the light off and opened the door. "And I have a boyfriend." She slammed it making the bell ring again and leaving Wester8956 speechless. No girls ever reject him.

Hope you liked part one!

Part two will be coming very soon so make sure you read it!

Rate & Review!

*NEXT TIME ON THE CLUB PENGUIN FLOOD*

What happens with the Songwriter13 and Wester8956 relationship?

What happens when 525Elf's husband hears she gets engaged?

What will 525Elf, Tasty Purple, and Songwriter13 do on their last day on Club Penguin?

Will they make it out alive?

And,

Will you be there to find out?


End file.
